The Halloween Matchmaker
by Lexi1989
Summary: A Halloween themed songfic/fanfic NatsumexMikan RukaxHotaru KokoxSumire YuuxAnna KitsuxNonoko TsubasaxMisaki ONESHOT! Enjoy! Rated M for scenes.


**Since Halloween is fast approaching, I got inspired to make this fanfic. :D**

 **It's a oneshot songfic and GA fanfic, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Xoxo lexi1989**

* * *

 **THE HALLOWEEN MATCHMAKER**

Eighteen year old Mikan Sakura was nervous as she looked over the costume her best friend, Hotaru Imai, had laid down on her bed.

It's October 31st and tonight, for the very first time, a Halloween costume ball would be held in Alice Academy. Mikan and her friends, Hotaru, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Osagawara and her senpai Misaki Harada had gone to Central Town yesterday in search of the perfect costume to wear for the grand event. Unluckily, the choices left in the town's only costume shop's racks were all a bit on the undesirable side. Hotaru had told them not to sweat it and she would take care of their costumes. They no longer saw Hotaru until late last night when she asked them to come to her laboratory to pick up their costumes.

None of the guys, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Koko Yome, Yuu Tobita, Kitsuneme, and their senpai Tsubasa Ando respectively, (whom they all knew liked them) had mustered the courage to ask them to be their Halloween date, much more so confess their feelings, so the girls formulated a plan to get the boys to finally acknowledge what they were to them. The guys were all either too afraid to make the first move because of the fact that they would be teased as being 'whipped' or they were too stubborn.

Mikan was now staring in awe at her best friend who surprisingly dyed her black hair (temporarily with one of Nonoko's potions) green.

"Stop staring at me and put on your costume you idiot! The ball has started, we're gonna be late!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared back at the blonde Mikan.

You could barely recognize Hotaru in her outfit. Her hair was dyed green and was a fluffed out tangled mess on her head. She was wearing a lacy purple corset covered by a thin green polo shirt and a purple long sleeved button down jacket that was left open and extremely short black leather shorts. Everything hugged her curves and the look was completed by thigh high dark purple and black striped socks and knee high purple high heeled boots. Her black eyeshadow was widely spread around her eyes, making the lavender color of her eyes pop whilst her lipstick was spread thickly across her lips with the end extending in a line on both cheeks.

Hotaru will be attending the ball as a female Joker and Mikan would be Harley Quinn. Sumire would be Catwoman **(surprise,surprise but not really XD)** , Anna as a female Batman, Nonoko as a female Robin and Misaki as Poison Ivy.

Anna, who was a bit shy, decided against wearing something too revealing and opted for a form fitting, full body, gray spandex suit with the Batman logo prominent on her chest. It didn't expose too much of her body, but with the suit clinging to her like a second skin, it was still very sexy. She had on a black cape and platform boots with stiletto heels. Hotaru had also fashioned a utility belt just like what Batman uses in the movies/cartoons.

Nonoko, who is Anna's first best friend among the six, opted to wear a Robin inspired costume since she considers herself as Anna's sidekick. She had on thigh high red boots, a spandex midriff long sleeved turtleneck, and spandex green shorts. Her top had a yellow collar and the sleeves were green up to her elbows. Her chest and back area were in red along with her arms. Her spandex shorts accentuated the curve of her butt and ended just at crotch level. Her only accessory was a black eye mask that covered her eyes.

Misaki's costume was by far the most simple yet the sexiest in the bunch. Her pink hair was dyed a dark shade of red and she only wore a red bra with a collared, red button down shirt and a green bikini bottom. She only closed the buttons on her breast area revealing her toned stomach. Her bikini bottom was specially designed by one of Hotaru's machines to depict the intricate design of a leaf. Hotaru had also been able to come up with an accessory that wound up on her legs and arms like that of vines with small leaves and she had on green pumps on her feet.

Sumire had donned a thick, shiny, black leather bra that had belts that wrapped around her flat stomach and black leather pants that had cuts at thigh level that looked like they were scratch marks that a cat would make, showing off her creamy things. She put on her a headmask with black leather cat ears and grabbed the whip that completed the costume in her right hand.

"Put it on Mikan, or else this whip will be put to good use." She teased.

They had spent the entire morning dyeing Hotaru, Misaki, and Mikan's hair. They all helped Mikan out because she had a lengthier process to undergo. They had to bleach her hair platinum blonde to get the costume's effect at a maximum level. After drying her hair, Hotaru had her put them up in pigtails with red and blue ribbons. She had never worn her hair in pigtails since they were twelve. All due to the fact that sometime in the past, Natsume had let slip that he liked her hair down. The tip of the left pigtail was then dyed dark blue while the other was dyed a light pink. They put on a cat's eye eyeliner design on Mikan to make her eyes pop but smeared the outside corner of her right eye with red while the other cheek was smeared with blue. A small black heart was drawn with waterproof liquid eyeliner a little further down the corner of her right eye. Her lips were tinted a fire engine red.

Mikan's body had beautifully developed when she reached her older teen years. She reluctantly put on the tiny white ripped shirt that said 'Daddy's Lil Monster' on the front on top of her 36B cup bra and wore a blue and red varsity jacket over it. Misaki drew a little bit of figures on her legs with liquid eyeliner to make them look like tattoos and let them dry before she helped Mikan slide up fishnet stockings on her legs. Mikan then completed the outfit by wearing a red and blue sequined pair of very short shorts and buckling a black gold studded belt with a diamond buckle. Her shoes were similar to high cut sneakers but it had a pointed edge and four inch heels. She grabbed the baseball bat engraved with the words 'Good Night' from its place near the door as they rushed out grabbing their coats to cover up their costumes. It was a precaution just in case they bumped into someone on the way to the big covered auditorium.

"Let's go get em' girls." Misaki said with a sly smile as they made their way to the backstage.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS AGO**

Eleven year old Youichi Hijiri ran towards his senpai/onii-chan Natsume who were already at the auditorium when the ball started. He scanned the faces of the six guys and noticed they were all looking glum. They had seen not one of the girls they wanted to dance with at the ball.

"Onii-chan, you call those costumes?" Youichi raised an eyebrow at Natsume. He was one of those precious few who didn't fear calling Natsume out whereas others cowered in fear of losing their hair to the temperamental guy with the Fire Alice.

"Yes, You-chan. I'm Ironman." Natsume pointed to the design of his hoodie. Then slowly pointed out the rest of the guys were wearing similar superhero shirts. They weren't really into the whole dress up thing and only did it so as not to bring attention to themselves seeing as everybody else was in costume. Youichi was looking very cute, wearing a full body Riddler costume, complete with a top hat and cane. Ruka was in a Captain America shirt, Koko wearing a Deadpool hoodie, Yuu in a green Incredible Hulk tee, Kitsuneme in a Thor designed tee and Tsubasa in a Spiderman designed jacket. They were all wearing jeans and sneakers.

Natsume was sitting with his hands around his head and his feet propped up on the table. But his eyes were quickly darting to and from the crowd, searching for a certain brunette. The rest of the guys looked uneasy just sipping on the fruit punch that was provided at the buffet table. The whole school was in attendance yet they couldn't find the six girls they really wanted to see.

"Don't burn them to a crisp Natsume, we'll find them sooner or later." Kitsu clamped a hand on Koko's mouth as he said aloud what thoughts the firecaster was thinking. Natsume sent Koko a death glare and summoned a small flame at the tips of his fingers, prompting the others to hold him back and help Koko.

Youichi used this as a distraction as he pulled out a small vial of clear liquid and put three drops each in the six cups scattered on the table undetected. He then assisted the guys in keeping Natsume from burning Koko's hair then eyed them as they drank from their cups, all six, and walked away, mumbling an excuse of going to the bathroom. He counted to twenty in his head and turned back the way he came from to find the six guys slumped in their chairs out cold. He called over his senpai Mochu from the high school class B to help levitate the 6 guys in their chairs backstage, away from the prying eyes of the crowd.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

The girls arrived backstage to find the six guys now fully awake behind the curtain separating the stage from the crowd. And boy, where they beyond pissed to find themselves blindfolded, with their hands and feet bound to the chair they were sitting on. Natsume upon waking up had tried to burn the rope but they were a special Alice-proof kind that Hotaru had invented. They were lined up on the stage and were struggling and fighting with each other on how to find a way out of their being captive. The crowd couldn't hear them over the loud music.

The girls took off their coats, fastened the wireless mics on their heads, and walked towards their specific guy. Mikan to Natsume, Hotaru to Ruka, Sumire to Koko, Anna to Yuu, Nonoko to Kitsu, and Misaki to Tsubasa.

Natsume growled when he felt someone touch his shoulder gently but immediately recognized it came with a familiar tangerine scent.

"Polka, is that you?" He dared ask out loud. He got frustrated a little further because he received no answer. Instead he heard Narumi walk towards them talking to whoever was with them on stage.

"I will be introducing you now girls, good luck!"

Each guy felt soft hands on the chair behind them but since they couldn't see through the blindfolds and their hands were untied, they could only sit and wait until their bounds were released.

"Good evening everybody! Here to wrap up the Halloween ball with a special performance are some of the Academy's seniors. They've worked hard on this so please, give them a round of applause!"

'What the hell?' Koko voiced out the common thoughts of the six guys. Their sweat dropped when they felt the spotlight hit them, indicating the curtain had been raised. There were shocked gasps from the females in the crowd seeing the six guys tied up and blindfolded on stage.

 _"That's Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!"_

 _"It's Tsubasa-senpai!"_

 _"That's the student council president and members Yuu, Koko and Kitsu!"_

They also didn't miss the cheers and hoots from the males in the audience indicating there were girls with them on stage. Natsume, being the smartest, figured out it was the six girls they had been secretly watching out for all night.

The beat of a drum blared through the auditorium's speakers and was accompanied by the wail of an electric guitar. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a familiar voice sing at the same time his curiosity was piqued since he didn't know she could sing this well.

 _ **(MIKAN) ~We've been here too long tryin' to get along~**_

 _ **~Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy~**_

He felt the blindfold being tugged off and his eyes bulged out of his sockets as he took in Mikan's appearance in her costume.

The rest of the guys had similar shocked looks on their faces as the girls sat down on their laps and laid down on top of their legs, with one hand on their chests.

 _ **(HOTARU) ~ I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can~**_

 _ **~My temperature is runnin' high~**_

They all heard a groan from the girls in the crowd seeing as how the hottest guys in the school were being seduced by the hottest girls on campus.

The girls slowly raised themselves up on the chair, suddenly lifting their legs and swinging them, turning their faces to the crowd.

 _ **(SUMIRE ) ~Cry at night no one in sight~**_

 _ **(ANNA) ~An' we got so much to share~**_

At the same time, all six guys felt their body temperature rise as the girls were rubbing their backsides into their crotches.

 _ **(NONOKO) ~Talking's fine if you got the time~**_

 _ **(MISAKI) ~But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah~**_

The girls all suddenly stood up, causing the guys to groan at the sudden loss of contact. They began dancing seductively around their partner's chairs. Their actions taunting and daring the guys to touch them, knowing they couldn't.

 _ **(ALL) ~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch me there, where?~**_

They danced and shimmied their bodies in front of the guys. Teasing them by running their own hands all over their bodies. The crowd started to cheer and sing along, boys and girls alike now finding the performance fun.

 _ **(ALL) ~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?~**_

 _ **~Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah~**_

 _ **~Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah~**_

The girls turned back to the tied up boys and each gave their guys a mischievous smile. Koko was fidgeting in his chair due to an overwhelming barrage of thoughts he was unintentionally reading from his friends. Not to mention, he was also feeling a straining in his jeans similar to what his friends, and the rest of the male population felt during the performance.

 _ **(MIKAN) ~Every girl an' boy needs a little joy~**_

 _ **~All you do is sit an' stare~**_

The girls all suddenly kneeled on the stage, facing their partners. They slowly placed their hands on the guys' knees and ran them up their thighs over their jeans, stopping just short of their aching crotches.

 _ **(HOTARU) ~Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?~**_

 _ **~Run your fingers through my hair~**_

Although still kneeling, they raised their bodies up and ran their fingers through the guys' hair sending shivers and receiving heated looks from each guy.

 _ **(SUMIRE) ~My, my, my whiskey and rye ~**_

 _ **(ANNA) ~Don't it make you feel so fine~**_

 _ **(NONOKO) ~Right or wrong don't it turn you on~**_

 _ **(MISAKI) ~Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?~**_

They all retreated from the boys and faced the crowd once more, crouching forward and tossing their hair back all the while making seductive pouty faces and giving out winks to the crowd.

 _ **(ALL) ~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch me there, where?~**_

Mikan and Hotaru sashayed around the stage from each end, licking their lips and when they got to each other in the middle,Mikan and Hotaru flapped their open jackets around their chests. They crouched on their haunches, profile to the crowd, and stuck their ass out as they rose back up, their hands tracing a line from their legs to the curves of their asses.

Natsume and Ruka both looked like they wanted to murder the guys in the crowd who were drooling at them.

 _ **(ALL) ~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?~**_

The crowd was chanting along now with the song.

Sumire and Misaki were next to strut around the stage, dropping to the floor in the middle and rolling their hips in a sexy manner. With their shoes flat on the floor, they arched their hips and dropped them back down to the floor in time to the beat of the music. The scene was almost illegal. Koko and Tsubasa's jaws dropped open even further at the sight of their actions. Minds were going into overdrive at what they were portraying.

 _ **~Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah~**_

 _ **~Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah~**_

During Anna and Nonoko's turn center stage they dropped to the floor, swinging their legs into the air, giving the crowd a clear frontal view. They knelt and shimmied their chests, still singing, never missing a beat making Yuu and Kitsu blush like a very ripe tomatoes.

 _ **(ALL) ~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch me there?~**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch?~**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **~Do you wanna touch me there, there, yeah?~**_

The girls returned to each of their partners and straddled each guy while still singing. They pressed their bodies towards them, grinding and dancing on the laps of the guy they liked. The guys knew struggling was futile so they just let the girls be, their bodies aching to touch, knowing they couldn't.

 _ **My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?**_

 _ **Touch you, touch me touch, everybody**_

 _ **You touch me, you know where, there**_

 _ **Oh yeah, oh, yeah**_

The song ended with both the girls and the guys panting. One group breathless from the performance they just successfully delivered onstage and the other group panting from the hotness they just witnessed. The girls were still on the guys' laps as the audience burst into a chorus of claps, hoots, cheers and catcalls.

"I hope you enjoyed the performance everyone! Let's give it up for our performers!" Narumi shouted into the crowd.

One by one the girls, albeit reluctantly went back to the front of the stage and took a bow together. The curtain fell and they all squealed with excitement. The first part of the plan had gone successfully. Now, the finale was waiting for them in the form of six, aroused, yet frustrated guys tied up behind them.

They turned around and watched amusedly as the guys tried to retract their expressions from being amazed to indifferent. That didn't go so well and everybody could tell they failed at doing so.

"Polka. What was hell was that?" Natsume **(as usual)** was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry girls, does anyone here go by the name of Polka?" Mikan picked up her bat that was discarded to the side, and slowly started to raise it up and settling it down on her other hand. She did that a couple of times with a sassy smirk on her face. She knew Natsume wasn't used to her being the cocky one.

"I'm serious, I am not kidding around Polka Dots." Natsume was glaring now. He seemed to have recovered from the shock and the heat generated by the dance and returned to his usual disconnected self as expected.

"Well, we just wanted to give a great performance." Hotaru took off the hot purple jacket and polo shirt making Ruka stare at her exposed creamy shoulders and cleavage. She gave him a smirk and he shyly looked away.

"Didn't you guys like it?" Sumire was running her fingers across the whip in her hand. Her tone sweet but laced with a deadly overtone.

"Uh-uhm.. it was okay.." Koko spoke up. The rest agreed in mumbled undecipherable sentences.

"Well, we'll have someone untie you shortly." Anna and Nonoko began to turn around, followed by the other girls.

"WAIT! AFTER ALL THAT, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US HERE?" Tsubasa, much to the dismay of his underclassmen friends, was the first to break.

"Well, yes, we're going trick or treating with our _dates_." Misaki let the last word linger in the air.

The guys all seemed speechless suddenly knowing some other guys had gotten to their girls first. Then just as if the mere mention of the word summoned them, six familiar people came up on stage and approached the girls.

Tonouchi Akira, Hayate Matsudaira, Subaru Imai, Shuichi Sakurano, Mochu, and Megane all put their hands around the waists of Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki respectively. The temperature dramatically rose as they all felt Natsume's unspoken jealousy.

The six bound guys suddenly yelped as they felt something hot on their hands and feet. The smell of burning rope was heavy in the air. Somehow, Hotaru's Alice proof rope was overpowered by the fuming black cat. **(In reality, the rope being Alice Proof was only temporary).** Before Natsume could make a move, the six new guys started to back away from the girls who seemed to be unfazed with what was happening. The girls all glared at the guys now standing just a few steps from them.

Ruka approached Hotaru first.

"Imai?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes Nogi?" Her ice queen mode was back on.

"I—Uhm—will you.. uhm.. "

"I'm waiting Nogi." She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ruka had blurted out the words suddenly as he got distracted from watching the movement of Hotaru's legs.

"I thought you'd never ask." She took him by the hand and left the stage, dismissing the six other guys **(new guys)** for fulfilling their purpose. **(they were in on the plan from the beginning)**

And so it happens that the rest of the guys approached the girls, with their own version of asking them out. Tsubasa swept Misaki off her feet literally and kissed her. Yuu politely asked Anna out for a date. Kitsu made a corny joke of being the Batman to Nonoko's Robin. **(She did giggle anyway)**. Koko read Sumire's mind when he asked her if she wanted to hang out with him for the rest of her life. **(She answered yes in her mind)**.They all left the stage in pairs.

The only ones left were Mikan and Natsume who were stuck in a glaring contest.

"Polka. Explain yourself." Natsume really wanted to tell her but he didn't really know how to so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"My name is MIKAN! It has been for the past eight years that you knew me. Not Polka. Not Polka dots. Not Strawberries. Or Pandas, or whatever underwear print I am wearing. It's freaking MIKAN!" She was starting to tear up. All her best friends seemed to have succeeded in the plan, except for her. As usual.

"Whatever Lacy Thong." He muttered. Her shorts had gotten loose during dancing and the top of her thong was peeking out.

"You are so damned perverted Hyuuga!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not the one who danced in a skimpy frilly outfit showing my underwear for all the world to see!" He shouted back. He was jealous. Jealous because it was only him who was supposed to see that.

"UGH! You are freaking impossible! I give up. I'll just go and see if Tono is still up to go trick or treating with me." She turned to leave but was unable to due to the strong hand gripping her arm.

"You dare choose that perverted Tono over me?" His voice was laced with a dark aura now. And she knew he fell for it.

"And what if I do?" She held her gaze strongly on his. Not backing down. His grip on her tightened and she could see the fire in his crimson eyes.

Before she knew it, he had crashed his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately, finally showing how he felt for her. They locked lips until they needed to break apart to breathe.

"You are mine and only mine Mikan." He held her tightly in his arms as he whispered the words in her hair.

"Took you long enough you arrogant, perverted jerk." She laughed while breathing in his scent. She had pushed his buttons without him knowing it.

"You tricked me." He said it with affection. It was rare for her to do that. To outsmart him.

"It's Halloween after all. You need to give me a treat."

"Oh, just you wait." He then carried her bridal style and left the stage and went off into the direction of their special Sakura Tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his room, Youichi Hijiri checked his online Alice bank balance. 1000 rabbits had just been transferred to his account. He sent the depositor a text.

 _ **FROM HIJIRI**_

 _ **"Nice doing business with you."**_

* * *

 _ **FROM HOTARU IMAI**_

 _ **"Your plan was genius kiddo. It was worth every rabbit."**_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **There you go guys, just a steamy, fluffy and cheeky oneshot Halloween story :D**

 **The song is 'Do You Wanna Touch Me' originally sung by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts (But I love the Gwyneth Paltrow version on Glee) ;) [DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THIS SONG]**

 **I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE EITHER (But you all already knew that, right?)**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (technically it's the 30th here hey, it's Halloween season already)**

 **If you guys wanna have a visual on the costumes indicated above (The girls were all inspired by DC's Batman Comics and the guys from Marvel) :D please let me know so I can somehow put up links to how the costumes are ;) [DON'T OWN THOSE EITHER!]**

 **Read, Favorite and Review! XD**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
